


Protecting

by asoulofstars



Series: A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [20]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Broken nose, F/M, Friendship, Injury, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars
Summary: Someone had to get on Lassiter's case about that punch to Shawn's nose that left it broken. That someone just happens to be Dr. Riona Gallagher.
Relationships: Shawn Spencer/Original Female Character(s), Shawn Spencer/Riona Gallagher
Series: A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028376
Kudos: 4





	Protecting

**Author's Note:**

> Tag to "Shawn and Gus in Drag (Racing)". I'm obsessed with the amount of times Shawn's had his nose broken.

Riona was upstairs, looking for one of her favorite detectives to try and ascertain an update on what Shawn was doing. He was ignoring her texts, as he was wont to do when he was actively working, but it was driving her insane. She understood that he wasn't obligated to be available 24/7. But she also knew that what he was working on could very well be dangerous. Street racers were not a group to play with. So, she wanted to at least know that he was alright, and if that meant getting Lassiter or Juliet to track his cell's GPS, she would. Which is how she was able to watch as Shawn entered the station, and she knew instantly that someone had broken his nose. He definitely wasn’t breathing properly, and she could see the way he winced as he did take a breath.

“What happened to you?” Riona asked, launching herself at her boyfriend.

“Ri, I’m _fine_ ,” he said, though his voice came out much more nasally than usual.

“Someone broke your nose. That’s not _fine_.” Riona took his face gingerly in her hands, twisting it to see if anything else was damaged.

“Not just someone,” Gus said. “Lassie.”

Riona pulled away from Shawn and looked over at the SBPD Head Detective. “You hurt my boyfriend?”

“He told me to punch him!” Lassie exclaimed defensively.

“I don’t care,” Riona replied. “You broke his nose!” She took a couple steps towards Lassiter, who moved quickly to his own desk.

“Riona, it’s fine. We both know he’s been wanting an excuse to punch me for years.” Shawn waved his hand dismissively.

Riona put her hands on her hips, and her jaw clenched. She was absolutely not sure how she felt about how Shawn clearly didn’t care. She cared. She didn’t know what happened that necessitated Shawn telling Lassiter to punch him, but it shouldn’t have happened. Or, at the very least, Lassiter shouldn’t have punched him in the _nose_.

“That doesn’t make it right!” Riona exclaimed. “He could have hit you anywhere if he _had_ to hit you at all.”

“I told him I wasn’t going to, but he kept telling me to punch him in the face,” Lassiter interjected.

“You broke his nose!” Riona repeated. “Broke it! He’s not breathing properly, and he’s in pain. I don’t care how many times he tries to tell me he’s fine.” She gave Shawn a pointed look, and then she tilted her head. “I can set your nose back in place, but it’s not going to feel good.”

Shawn nodded and braced himself. “Go ahead.”

She reached up and tugged sharply at the cartilage, which helped realign the nasal cavity. She could see the change in his breathing almost immediately, even as he winced and made a fist with his right hand, left hand going up to cover his mouth.

“I don’t think anyone would fault you for swearing, mo gra,” Riona told him.

He gave her a small smile. Riona wrapped her arms around him, leaning into his chest. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know the details of Shawn’s case and what made him so insistent that Lassiter punch him. But she was happy to have him in front of her, and she would much rather have him here than still be out.

“How about we head out?” Shawn suggested. “I know you haven’t eaten anything yet.”

Riona flushed just a little, a light stain of pink creeping up her neck. “Okay.” She looked over at Lassiter. “Don’t touch him. Nobody hurts my boyfriend.”

Lassiter held up his hands in surrender. She smiled, wrapped her arm around Shawn’s, and led him down to her office so that she could gather her things. He waggled his eyebrows at her as soon as they were alone.

“You’re sexy when you’re protective.”

Riona grinned, rolled her eyes, and took his hand when she was ready to go. He was the one who led her back upstairs, and Gus looked over at them.

"Jerk chicken?" he asked.

"Bet," Shawn replied.

Riona smiled and took Gus' hand in her free one, wondering idly what the pair's obsession was with jerk chicken. They piled into the Blueberry, and Riona leaned against Shawn's shoulder.


End file.
